thearchivesofutopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White (Happily Ever After)
Dawn (XworldApocalypseX) is one of the many protagonists in Utopia History Dawn is a teenage girl who lived with her older sister alone. This, accompanied by the fact that her social skills are severly lacking at school, she doesn't have the greatest life. Her and her sister often get into fights, and one particular day, she brought home a few new books she bought from the bookstore and happened to pick one at random. Having only had an argument with her sister not only a few minutes before, she still held angry thoughts towards her as she opened one of the books and started to read it. She fell into the book and found herself in a beautiful meadow. Not knowing how she got to such a place, she began to explore until it grew dark. After taking a break and still quite confused, she happened upon an abandoned cottage. She headed inside for shelter, if only to get out of the cold and damp night, and happened upon a mirror, where she realized how different she looked. And she actually sorta liked it. By the time she has finished exploring every inch of the cottage, it was daytime, and she went outside to get a better view of her surroundings. It is then that the scenery really hit her. She found it all very beautiful, enticing, and quite calming. To her, it felt like home. Yet still, she can't help but wonder where she is and remember her sister. She decides to stay at the cottage for the time being. Personality Dawn has taken advantge of her new surroundings and has constructed a new personality for herself in Utopia. Despite being by herself with no one around to talk to, she often makes snarky remarks about things she sees. She has become more rambuntious and fun-loving upon her arrival and can be quite daring. She now uses sarcasm a lot more than she used to, though it's meant to be more in jest than hurtful. She tries to look and act brave and strong, but whether or not this would actually fool anyone is up to debate. While she hates to be alone, in Utopia, she finds the loneliness to be quite serene. Dawn also has a strong curiousity for the things around her. In reality, however, Dawn was a lonely child, even with her sister around, as both of her parents had died when she was younger. She grew up being sort of a bookworm and wasn't quite as social as she wanted to be. This has made her quite a bit timid. Of course, this never stopped her from commenting on things with a few witty remarks now and then, and she has quite the sense of humor. This quiet side of her personality will sometimes show through in Utopia if she is caught off guard, but it is quickly pushed aside when she gets the chance to compose herself. Current Situation She has yet to explore beyond the forest around the cottage as she does not want to lose that happiness she feels here. Though her curiosity is slowly gaining her over. Videos Video:Archives_of_Utopia_Dawn_Snow_White(Happily_Ever_After)|The Start